Alice Lestrange et James Potter leur septième année
by MarieLestrange41
Summary: Alice Lestrange, descendante de Bellatrix Lestrange, à gryffondor et meilleure amie avec James Potter, Rose Weasley et Tom Black. Ils sont en septième année, entre sentiments cachés, problèmes de famille et nouveau professeur étrange, l'année risque d'être bien plus compliqué qu'avant... (nul en résumé )
1. Chapitre 1: La cérémonie du Ministère

**J'ai fait cette histoire car je suis fan des Lestrange, et de James Sirius Potter. Dumbledore, Rogue, Fred, Tonks et Lupin, ne sont pas mort. Voilà je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

La cérémonie au Ministère

Un grand manoir s'élevait d'une colline, en Cornouaille. Ce manoir appartenait au Lestrange. On pouvait voir à travers les immenses fenêtres du rez de chaussée, le père de la famille. Nigellus Lestrange, il était debout dans le salon. L'air impatient se dessinait sur son visage déjà froid et dur, il portait un costard à la moldu, car toute la famille se rendait au bal organisait au ministère, comme chaque année, le 4 mai, victoire de Harry Potter contre le mage noir Voldemort. Cette année, tout le monde devaient venir habiller à la mode moldu. Sa femme Olfga, sortit d'une pièce qui était la salle de bain, son visage reflétait de la sérénité et une pointe de joie presque invisible, elle avait une très longue et magnifique robe grise. Elle s'assit sur le grand sofa. Le salon était bien décoré mais légèrement trop sombre. Puis un bruit dans l'escalier en colimaçon fit comprendre aux parents que leurs enfants étaient en train de descendre. En effet, les deux benjamins dévalèrent les escaliers, c'étaient des frères jumeaux, Rodolphus et Régulus, ils avaient 15 ans, 5éme année à Poudlard et batteurs de la maison Serpentard. Ils étaient tous les deux robustes, leurs cheveux plaqués sur leurs têtes mettaient en avant leurs visages carrés. Sourire en coins, costard et nœuds papillons, parfait pour le bal. Puis se fut au tour de leur second enfant de descendre. Orion avait 18 ans et se préparait pour une carrière de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveur, il avait été a Serpentard et en était très fière. Il portait contrairement à ses jeunes frères une cravate. Ses cheveux très cour ne mettait pas en valeur son visage assez écrasé mais tout de même charmeur, avec le même sourire en coin. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Mr Lestrange hurle : « Alice descend toute suite ! ». Puis sortant de l'escalier, la dénommé Alice arriva. Elle était la seule fille de la fratrie, mais surtout la seule Lestrange à être a Gryffondor au grand désarroi de ses parents qui pour eux était une honte et en plus elle ne travaillait pas et jouait en tant que Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch et en était même capitaine, d'ailleurs elle allait rentrée en septembre en septième année donc la dernière, elle avait 17 ans. Ses yeux était noir et en cet instant froid avec arrogance, sa peau était très pale, ses cheveux qui tombait sur ses épaules, encadraient son visage plutôt carré comme le reste de sa famille. Une ressemblance frappante avec sa grand-mère décédée, Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle portait une robe noire qui la sublimait. Elle affichait le même petit sourire que ses frères. Alice regarda son père et lui dit : « Père, pardon de mon retard, et elle enchaina, Arcturius ne vient pas avec nous ?

- Non ! répondit son père. Il a dit qu'il venait avec ses amis et c'est temps mieux, dit-il avec mépris et froideur. » Arcturius était l'ainé, il avait été a Serdaigle mais sachant qu'il travaillait extrêmement bien ses parents n'avaient soumis aucun reproche, mais maintenant il était en formation pour devenir Auror, s'en était finit les bonnes relations avec ses parents. Il était le seule avec qui Alice s'entendait bien, ils étaient très proches.

La famille décida qu'il était temps de partir. Ils arrivèrent au ministère. Alice suivait ses parents qui allèrent dire bonjour a des familles avec qui ils s'entendaient bien se qui veut dire les familles au sang pur et étant a Serpentard. Alice en avait marre, elle voulait rejoindre ses meilleurs amis mais personne en vue. Après une dizaine de minutes qui lui parurent des heures, elle vit Tom Black son cousin mais aussi un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle demanda a son père d'allait le rejoindre, il lui accorda sachant qu'elle était à Gryffondor et vu qu'il parlait avec des personnes qui étaient a Serpentard, il se devait de respecter le « noble sang », se qui pour une fois ravi Alice, car elle pouvait s'en aller. Elle partit vers son cousin. Tom était grand et très fort, il avait des cheveux noir coupé en brosse et un visage rassurant avec un sourire sincère. Il portait un costard gris et blanc, qui le rendait très élégant. Il était a Gryffondor, il travaillait très bien contrairement a Alice qui se laissé allez donc il était préfet en chef pour le bonheur de ses parents, Orius et Walfurga Black était très gentil et n'avait pas les préjugés que les familles de sang pur on généralement a la grande admiration d'Alice. « Bonjour Mr et Mrs Black ! Dit poliment Alice puis elle prit Tom dans ses bras, ça va ?

-Oui et toi ? J'imagine que tu es contente que l'on soit déjà en vacance ! Répondit Tom.

- Tu parles, c'est génial ! En plus je sais même pas pourquoi ils ont fait sa ! Mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre ! Tu n'as pas vu Rose et James ?!

- Non, pourtant je les ai cherchés mais il devrait arriver.

- Ils sont là bas ! Cria Alice, on y va ?!

- Je peux y aller ? demanda Tom a ses parents qui discutaient avec des collègues.

- Bien sur ! répondit Mr Black.

- Génial ! Cria à nouveau Alice.

- Tu es obligée de crier, lança Tom. » Ils partirent vers leurs amis. Rose Weasley avait une magnifique robe rouge qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux roux flamboyant. Elle souri en voyant Alice et Tom arrivaient. Elle avait de beaux yeux marron et de légères taches de rousseur sur le front. Elle avait 17 ans, était a Gryffondor et préfète en chef comme Tom, elle adorait elle aussi lire, travailler. Elle ressemblait a sa mère Hermione Weasley pour l'envie de travailler et de la protection des elfes de maisons, mais ses cheveux roux et ses tache de rousseurs venait de son père l'Auror Ron Weasley. Elle avait un petit frère Hugo qui avait 13 et était en troisième année. Juste à côté d'elle se tenait James Potter, leurs deuxième meilleur ami, il avait les cheveux châtains et en bataille, il avait de magnifique yeux chocolat et un sourire malicieux et charmeur, il était très séduisant dans son costard cravate. Il avait 16 ans bientôt 17, il était a Gryffondor, attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il détestait travailler comme Alice, tous les deux préférait s'amuser, faire des blagues, rire, jouer au Quidditch, embêter les Serpentard, Rusard et les professeurs. Il avait un petit frère de 15 ans, en cinquième année, Albus. Une petite sœur de 13 ans, en 3 année, Lily. Ses parents n'étaient autres qu'Harry et Ginny Potter. Harry était Auror mais surtout l'ancien élu, vainqueur de Voldemort, Ginny avait été Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, puis maintenant elle travaillait pour la gazette du sorcier, sur l'article destinait au Quidditch. « Enfin, on vous a cherché partout ! Dit Alice après leurs avoir dit bonjour.

- C'est-à-dire que Rose met un temps fou pour s'habiller ! Blagua James.

- En tout cas tu es superbe Rose ! Complimenta Alice.

- Merci, toi aussi ! Sinon vos week-ends ce sont bien passé ? Demanda Rose.

- Très bien ! Répondit Tom.

- Moi pas terrible mais ce n'est pas nouveau, j'espère que l'on ne devra pas danser !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Alice ! Je danse comme un troll ! Dit James, Alice et les autres rigolèrent. Le Ministère était très bien décoré. Le Ministère dut installer des tonnes de banquets vue le monde qui devait venir et une estrade avait été mise. Le Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt s'avança sur l'estrade et et pria tout le monde de s'assoir sur les chaises qui venaient d'apparaitre. Alice s'assit avec les Potter et les Weasley avec Tom aussi bien sur. « Très bien ! Nous sommes ici pour célébrer la victoire contre Voldemort de Harry Potter, un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'abattit dans la salle, mais aussi celle de tous les combattants ! Bien sur tout le monde est invité à danser ! » Finit le Ministère.

* * *

Laisser des reviews


	2. Chapter 2 : Surprise

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) **

* * *

Surprise

La musique envahit le Ministère. Certaine personne commencèrent à danser. James, Tom, Alice et Rose préfèrent discuter. Alors qu'ils étaient dans un débat sur le Quidditch, où même Rose avait pris par alors qu'elle n'aimait pas trop ce sport, une jeune fille du nom de Stefanie Muls avança vers eux, Alice l'avait remarqué. Elle ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec elle, car en cinquième année lors d'un match Serdaigle-Gryffondor, Alice l'avait fait tomber de son balai, Muls était Poursuiveuse et tournait trop au tour de James au gout d'Alice. Elle était en septième année, avait 16 ans, de beaux cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus très envoutant, elle avait un sourire séducteur sur le visage quand elle s'avança vers eux, puis se tourna vers James : « Tu viens danser avec moi ?! Questionna-t-elle.

- Désolé mais sa va pas être possible ! Répondit Alice avant que James est pu ouvrir la bouche, Rose et Tom sourirent devant son attitude.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé Lestrange ! Répliqua Muls d'un ton mauvais.

- Oui mais je répète ce que j'ai dis ce n'est pas possible, James devait danser avec moi, donc vas-t-en ! Lança Alice avec un regard noir, James n'en revenait pas mais était content que Alice réagisse comme ça, mais Muls ne s'arrêta pas là.

- C'est vrai ? James ? Demanda t elle avec inquiétude. Alice se retourna vers lui, les yeux inquisiteurs, Rose et Tom attendais avec impatience la réaction de celui-ci.

- Euh… Oui bien sur, je devais danser qu'avec elle, il insista sur le avec, donc salut ! » Se précipita t il de finir. Muls partit énervé. James tendit son bras à Alice qu'elle prit pour aller danser avec un sourire victorieux. Entre temps Rose lui souffla « Jalouse », elle eut pour réponse un regard noir, Tom a son tour tendit son bras que Rose prit. James et Alice dansaient, et discutaient en même temps. « Tu danses très bien ! Complimenta James.

- Merci ! Je ne t'ai pas trop mis mal alèse toute a l'heure ? Demanda Alice.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'étais même amusé que tu sois …

- Je n'étais pas jalouse, coupa Alice sous le sourire de James, je trouve juste que cette fille est insupportable.

- Oui mais elle est très jolie, Alice lui donna un petit coup discret dans le bras, je rigole sinon je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu es splendide, dit James en la regardant dans les yeux et en lui souriant.

- Merci…Toi aussi… Tu voyages cet été ? Changea de sujet Alice en détournant son regard.

- Non, je reste mais toute la famille vient chez nous, tu pourras venir aussi si tu veux !

- J'aurais bien voulu mais avec Arcturius qui devient Auror c'est plutôt tendu à la maison. » Ils finirent leur danse en silence juste avec des sourires et des regards en coin puis ils rejoignirent la table des Potter et des Weasley. Le bal se termina très tard et tout le monde partit pour des vacances bien mérité.

Au mois d'aout, Alice recevit une visite inattendue au manoir des Lestrange. Son père l'avait appelé du salon, elle était descendu et avait vu un de ses amis qu'elle avait connu en Bulgarie, lors d'un voyage en famille. « Constov ! Qu'est que tu fais là, ça va ? Dit Alice en le voyant.

- Je viens te faire une petite visite ! Je viens à Poudlard, cette année ! Répondit Constov.

- C'est génial ! Viens dans ma chambre ! » Dit-elle après avoir lancé un regard vers son père qui en la regardant lui fit comprendre qu'il était d'accord, vu que Constov avait un sang pur. Constov était le fils de Viktor Krum, il avait dix sept ans, donc il irait en septième année comme elle. Il était grand et musclé, avait de très court cheveux, il jouait au Quidditch en tant que gardien, il parlait bien Anglais, il travaillait plutôt bien et était plutôt beau. Alice et lui s'entendais très bien. Elle lui proposa d'ailleurs de venir faire ses fournitures avec elle le mercredi avant la rentrée, en lui présentant ses amis. Ils discutèrent beaucoup mais Constov dut partir mais ils se reverraient dans deux semaines quand ils iront faire leurs achats.

Le mercredi arriva très vite, Alice et Constov allèrent sur le chemin de traverse ensemble. Ils arrivèrent au chaudron baveur pour retrouver James et les autres. Le père de Constov était là et discutait avec Hermione et Ginny, alors que Ron faisait la tête. Quand James vit Alice avec quelqu'un il se tourna vers Rose : « C'est qui lui ? Demanda t-il

- Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Rose

- Tu es sur ? Redemanda James septique, il eut pour réponse un regard blasé de Rose.

- Salut tout le monde ! Lança Alice en arrivant, je vous présente un ami à moi ! Constov Krum ! Constov je te présente Tom, Rose et James mes meilleurs amis, dit-elle en les désignant.

- Salut ! Dit joyeusement Constov en regardant Rose avec un regard plus appuyer.

- Bonjour ! dire mutuellement Tom et Rose.

- 'lut… Lança James maussade.

- Ca ne va pas James ?! Demanda Alice.

- Très bien, dit James pas convainquent. Tu es le fils de Viktor ? S'adressant à Constov un peu sèchement.

- Oui, mon père a décidé de me mettre a Poudlard pour ma dernière année, et ensuite Alice ma proposé que je vienne au chemin de traverse avec elle ! » Alice reçut un regard peu amène de James, puis il partit avec Tom commander les bières au beurre et Constov alla avec eux. « C'est moi où James est jaloux ? Dit Alice toute ravi à Rose avec un grand sourire.

- Je pense qu'il réagit comme toi avec Muls, répondit Rose malicieusement se qui fit perde à Alice son grand sourire.

- Très drôle et puis je n'étais pas jalouse, Rose lui lança un regard qui en disait long, bon peut être un tout petit peu… Mais quand même, je ne faisais pas une tête de gobelin ronchonneux.

- Non c'est vrai, tu avais une tête de mage noir en herbe qui veux avadakedavriser tout le monde, rigola Rose.

- Mouais. Bon sinon j'ai remarqué que Constov te regardé avec un certain intérêt, constata Alice.

- Ah bon… Rougit Rose. Alice éclata de rire devant la tête de Rose ce qui lui valut un magnifique regard noir, les garçons revinrent donc les filles changèrent de conversation. La journée se passa très bien, James voyant que Constov ne portait aucun intérêt a Alice, il arrêta de faire la tête, et tout le monde s'amusa, Rose semblait d'ailleurs s'entendre a merveille avec Constov ce qui ne manqua pas à Alice et James qui s'en donnèrent a cœur joie de les embêtaient avec sa, Tom en rigolé mais ça énervé plus que tout Rose qui leur lancer des regards a glacer le sang pendant toute l'après midi.


	3. Chapter 3: en route pour Poudlard

**Voilà, le troisième :) **

* * *

En route pour Poudlard

Le premier septembre arriva vite. Les Lestrange arrivèrent à la gare King's Kross. Alice laissa assez vite ses parents et ses deux petits frères pour rejoindre les Potter et les Weasley. D'ailleurs, elle les vit en compagnie d'Arcturius. Elle s'écria : « Salut grand frère ! Bonjour Mr, Mme Potter, Bonjour Mr, Mme Weasley ! James, Rose, vous allez bien ?! Tom n'est pas avec vous ?!

- Déjà assommé de question, répondit Rose, non il n'est pas encore arrivé !

- Mais il ne devrait pas tarder, dit James puis murmura à Alice, tu penses que Constov va aller à Gryffondor ? Devant le regard inquisiteur d'Alice il ajouta, car Rose ne fait que parler de lui et pour notre santé mentale, ce serait bénéfique ! Alice éclata de rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit encore comme bêtise ?! Demanda Rose les sourcils froncé.

- Euh… Rien, sinon tu es contente d'être Préfète en Chef, changea de sujet Alice.

- Oui, c'est génial, en plus avec Tom donc, je suis sur que tout se passera bien !

- Moi je suis déçu de ne pas avoir été choisi, c'est une grande déception, lança James avec un ton dépressif. Rose et Alice rigolèrent. Et regarder Tom arrive ! » En effet Tom arrivait, les cheveux en bataille, et l'air stressé des retardataires. « Salut ! Cria-t-il. » Les autres répondirent mais ils durent se dépêcher car le train aller partir. Ils montèrent a bord du Poudlard Express.

Dans le train, ils parlèrent beaucoup, Alice leur raconta une grosse dispute qui avait éclaté entre ses parents et Arcturius, mais elle ne dit pas que son père s'était battu avec son frère car sinon elle recevrait une sentence impressionnante. Puis à la moitié du trajet, une Serpentard du nom d'Amanda Zabini et un Serpentard, Scorpius Malfoy arrivèrent pour dire bonjour à Alice. Ils étaient tous les deux en septième année, étaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, Poursuiveuse pour Amanda et Attrapeur pour Scorpius. Amanda était brune aux yeux vert, très gentille et elle connaissait Alice depuis l'enfance car leurs parents s'entendaient à merveille. Scorpius lui était blond, plus froid qu'Amanda mais restait gentil, son père était Drago Malfoy donc forcément lui et Alice se connaissaient depuis longtemps. « Bonjour Alice, lancèrent les deux en même temps.

- Salut, vous allez bien ? Répondit Alice.

-Oui, Amanda, on y va ? dit Scorpius malgré qui s'entendais bien avec Alice il avait un peu plus du mal avec les autres Gryffondor.

- Oui bien sur, part devant ! Répondit Amanda puis s'adressa à Alice quand elle vit Scorpius partir, oui ça va parfaitement et toi ?

- Génial ! Je sais déjà pourquoi tu as l'air de si bonne humeur, pas besoin de le dire ! Adressa Alice avec un clin d'œil.

- Hum… Euh je rejoins Scorpius, à plus tard ! Bafouilla Amanda.

- Ouais, à plus tard ! Elle sort avec Scorpius, dit Alice devant les regards questionneurs des autres.

- Comment tu le sais ?! Demanda Rose.

- Oh ! Ca se voit, et en plus son attitude gênée veut tout dire !

- Si tu le dis, lança Rose. » Le voyage se passa sans autre interruption de qui que se soit, quand Rose et Tom durent aller dans le wagon des Préfets, James et Alice en profitèrent pour aller faire des farces et voir d'autres élèves, mais ils se firent prendre par des Préfets de Serdaigle, et heureusement que l'année n'a pas officiellement commencé car ils y auraient déjà des points de perdu pour Gryffondor.

Quand Rose et Tom finirent leurs travaille de préfet, ils rejoignirent Alice et James dans le compartiment.

- Alors comment sont les nouveaux préfets de 5 eme année ? Demanda Alice.

- Très bien, ils ont l'air sérieux, répondit Rose.

- Oh, dommage… S'exclama James. Tom, pourquoi on irait par chercher Constov, pour Ro…

- Pourquoi dès que tu as vu que Constov n'était qu'ami avec Alice tu t'es bien comportait avec lui ? Coupa Rose énervé par son comportement, elle n'en pouvait plus des blague au sujet de Constov.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, contredit James qui se refroidit, tu insinues quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien se que j'insinue, mais je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal alaise, tu as déjà du mal a restait sérieux quand il s'agit d'elle, répliqua avec méchanceté Rose.

- Je te conseille de la fermer Madame-je-sais-tout !

- Moi je te conseille de…

- Fermez-la vous deux, vous êtes des gamins ou quoi ? Sérieusement, on va a Poudlard pas pour se disputer mais pour passer notre dernière année ensemble, nom d'un Gobelin ! Lança Alice froidement. Aucun des deux n'osèrent protester mais ils firent la tête le reste du trajet, du coup Alice entretenait la conversation avec Tom.

Quand le train s'arrêta à Près au Lard, ils descendirent pour rejoindre les calèches, Alice avec Rose et Tom suivi de James. Les filles discutaient des vacances d'Alice car elle n'aimait pas en parler devant les garçons, quand Amanda arriva énervé et lança :

- Alice, je sais plus quoi faire !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Alice.

- Tu vois pendant les vacances Scorpius m'a embrassé, puis on est resté ensemble mais sans en reparler, mais là il a était embrassé cette traitre à son sang de Persak, tu sais la fille de Pansy. Rose était gêné d'être au milieu de cette conversation, cela ne la regardait pas puis certain propos quand Alice parlait avec des personnes de Serpentard était déplacé et très extrémiste, de son point de vue.

- Ah le sale troll infâme ! Dit Alice d'un air mauvais.

- Attendez, Amanda tu as qu'à rendre jaloux Scorpius, proposa Rose.

- Pas bête, commenta Amanda, oui je crois que je vais faire ça.

- Puis si Persak tourne autour de lui, tu la démonte à la façon sang pur ! Ajouta Alice qui se prit un coup de la part de Rose. Aïe… Bah quoi ?

- Non Amanda fait pas ce qu'Alice dit, tu ne dois pas entrer dans son jeu, c'est une garce elle en profitera et le retournerais contre toi ! Répliqua Rose

- Je ne sais pas… En tout cas merci les filles, dit Amanda en partant.

Les filles n'en reparlèrent plus puis montèrent dans une calèche, de toute façon Amanda reviendrait bien assez tôt. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle, elles s'assirent avec James et Tom, bien que l'ambiance fût très tendue.

- Vous savez qui cette personne à la table des professeurs ? Demanda Alice.

- Non, répondirent les autres en même tant.

Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole, après la cérémonie de répartition, d'ailleurs Constov alla à Serdaigle :

- Bonsoir, une nouvelle année commence, pour certain c'est le début d'une aventure, pour d'autre la fin. Les règles n'ont pas changé pour ceux qui ne s'en douteraient pas. Cette année nous accueillerons, un nouvel enseignant, le professeur Anglock Stars, il nous vient d'Amérique, il se présentera au moment venu, maintenant place au repas ! Dumbledore frappa dansa ses mains et le festin apparut.

Les discussions fusèrent sur le nouvel arrivant qui attisait la curiosité.

- Il m'a l'air d'un bon professeur, commenta Rose. Le professeur Stars était très élégant avec un visage rassurant et sérieux, un sourire joyeux, mais c'est yeux noir et froid taché ce visage qui était encadre de cheveux blond.

- C'est vrai, je me demande quel matière il enseignera sachant qu'il n'y a pas eu de changement de poste, rajouta Tom.

- Moi j'espère qu'il sera cool ! Lança James, n'est ce pas Alice ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle était dans ses pensées, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, elle était sur que ses parents en avaient déjà parlé, puis son visage sonné faux pour elle, ses yeux le prouvaient, elle connaissait ses yeux froid pour les côtoyaient a longueur de journée.

- Alice ? Cria James en la bousculant, elle tourna vers lui. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, moi aussi j'espère qu'il sera cool, mais de toute façon on ne peut pas faire pire que Rogue donc il sera bien ! Répondit Alice avec un faux sourire convaincant. Les autres rigolèrent sans remarqué qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait.

Ils finirent de manger, Tom et Rose partirent montré le chemin aux première année. Alice et James se retrouvèrent tous les deux pour aller a la tour de Gryffondor.

- Alors Madame Lestrange, vous êtes dans vos pensée d'habitude vous êtes plus bavarde ! Fit James avec une voix de sang pur respectable.

- Vous trouvez, j'en suis désolé Monsieur Potter ! Rigola Alice avec le même ton.

Ils continuèrent le chemin en bavardant et rigolant puis quand ils durent se séparer pour aller dans leur dortoir respectif James fit un léger bisou sur la joue d'Alice avec un sourire charmeur mais qui restait sincère. Quand a elle, elle lui sourit légèrement, sans montre la gène qui l'envahit en elle, et les papillons dans le ventre qui commencèrent a s'agiter.

Quand elle fut dans son dortoir, elle pensa au nouveau professeur, elle se dit qu'elle en parlerait a Amanda et Scorpius si eux aussi en avait entendu parlait, ensuite elle s'endormi.


End file.
